Dance
by Moondalian
Summary: Yuugi’s always bored during his dance lessons no one can keep up with him and the girls keep fawning over him. His boredom suddenly disappears when someone transfers from an other dance school. YxYY Lemon in 2nd chap COMPLETE
1. Chapter 01

**Authoress: Moondalian  
Editor: Mystic Dodo  
Summary: Yuugi's always bored during his dance lessons; no one can keep up with him and the girls keep fawning over him. His boredom suddenly disappears when someone transfers from an other dance school.  
Pairing: Yuugi x Yami **

* * *

**This is just a cute little thing I came up with when, and this is the surprising part, I was watching my mom in her dance lessons. Wow, a parent actually helped to create an idea for a fic. That just has to be against some kind of rule but yeah, I'm not complaining. Anyway, have fun and R&R people!**

* * *

**--: Dance :--  
Chapter 01 **

"Come on Yuugi, or you'll be late!" Yuugi sighed as he heard his grandfather calling for him. It was Friday night, all his friends were going out together and what did he have to do? He had to go dance. And not the kind of dancing you'd do in a club without any sense of rhythm, but the kind you did at weddings; ballroom dancing.

Now it wasn't as if Yuugi hated it, he had wanted to start himself and he was dancing for his third year already. He was the best of the group and picked up on things in no time. Sadly enough to say, that was part of the problem for Yuugi. None of the girls in his class were as good as he was, and while he just wanted to dance and have fun, all the girls wanted to flirt with him as they kept making mistakes because they weren't paying attention.

In his boredom, Yuugi had even started to learn the steps the girls had to make just to have something new to do. He mastered it in no time, and could dance better than any girl now as well. He danced as both male and female in his class, and was still bored with the all the repeating they had to do.

He didn't blame any of the others of course; it wasn't in his nature to do something like that. Besides, he knew he picked up on everything quickly and that others needed more time; it was only natural. Still he wished there'd be someone who could keep up with him, maybe even dance in contests. Yuug had been asked many times but always declined saying that he wouldn't do it unless he had someone that was just as good as he was.

The other part of the problem was one of the girls always swooning over him. Now most girls gave up on him after a few lessons, or just watched him from afar. There was one girl however that would keep trying, no matter what he said. This girl, was Anzu Mazaki.

Yuugi couldn't stand the girl. The only thing she talked about was boys, friendship, clothes, friendship, make-up, friendship, and did he mention friendship before? He swore she was obsessed! For as far as he'd been listening to the girl, he'd understood that she even wrote down her speeches in a book that also contained her so-called 'law book of friendship'. During the rest of the week Yuugi would go nuts if he heard the word 'friendship' even once.

All in all, Yuugi loved to dance, but hated the class.

"I'm coming Grandpa!" Quickly slipping into his shoes, Yuugi ran down the stairs and gave his grandfather a quick hug, before running out of the door with a quick 'bye!'.

The dance school wasn't far from where he lived, and it only took him about five minutes at most to get there. As soon as Yuugi stepped through the doors, an all too familiar voice squealed, "Yuugi! Over here!"

Yuugi sighed as he looked up to see Anzu waving him over. Quickly pretending as if he hadn't heard her, he went over to one of the empty booths and sat down, hoping Anzu would stick to her own group and not come over. For once, he was lucky.

Although most teens his age loved sitting in groups, Yuugi preferred to sit alone. Like this, he could just zone out all he wanted without it bothering anyone. Of course the girls wouldn't have any of this most of the time, and would come over anyway. Hell, even some of the boys did that, knowing Yuugi was bi. It didn't help matters that Yuugi danced as both male and female, since all the boys had more then enough opportunity to grope him. God he hated that.

"Okay boys and girls, before we start today's lesson, I've got something to tell you all. Someone new is transferring from and other dance school since it went bankrupt. His name is Yami Atemu, and he was the top dancer there."

Their teacher stopped for a moment to let the new teen walk in. Yuugi's eyes widened as he saw the other. They looked so similar! They had the same tri-coloured hair, although Yami's was tipped in crimson whilst his own was tipped in amethyst. Their facial features where similar as well, though Yami's face was sharper and more mature looking. The other's eyes were more narrow and crimson, while Yuugi's were wide and amethyst. They both wore leather, chains, and buckles, though Yami's clothes covered a tan skin while Yuugi's was a normal cream colour.

Still the similarity couldn't be denied.

"Yami can dance as both male and female," the teacher looked straight at Yuugi now, "so I suggest that you, Yuugi, dance with him. It'll make it easier to switch."

Yuugi glanced back at Yami, their eyes meeting and both giving the other a sceptical look-over. Yuugi gulped as he noticed the very well toned body beneath all that leather, and his heart fluttered as crimson locked onto amethyst with an approving look to them.

"Yuugi?" Yuugi snapped back out of the trance he'd been in temporarily, and mentally slapped himself for once again zoning out.

"I'll do it, Miss Konaway." Yuugi smiled slightly at his teacher. Well it couldn't be that bad. If Yami was good enough to keep up with both male and female steps, he had to be better than anyone around here. Besides, now Anzu couldn't get to him anymore. Yuugi mentally smirked as he glanced at the now glaring Anzu. It seemed she didn't like Yami that much already.

"Good, then we'll start with the Quickstep as usual. Everyone, take your partner." Yuugi walked up to the silently waiting Yami with a smile on his face. Yami gave him a look-over one last time, before giving a small smile in return, though you had to look for it.

"Hi, I'm Yuugi Mutou," Yuugi stretched his hand out for Yami to take, wanting a proper introduction before they started to actually dance, "pleased to meet you."

"I'm Yami Atemu," Yami took the outstretched hand and shook it, before bringing the hand up to his lips and kissing it, "the pleasure is all mine."

Yuugi tried to hide his blush desperately, and was failing at it miserably as he could feel his cheeks heat up slightly. Was this guy flirting with him already? Or was this just normal for him? God he really had to stop blushing! He was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush!

"So how do you want to start?" Yami let go of Yuugi's hand without even the slightest sign of what he had just done. Yuugi force his blush down completely and snapped back to reality, before understanding what Yami had asked.

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me, I can do both just fine."

"Well then," Yami took Yuugi into his arms and pulled the other close, smirking when he saw Yuugi's blush returning, "I'll start as a boy."

Music started and both danced for a while, testing out how far the other could go and how good he really was. They soon found out that they were equal in practically everything, though Yuugi could do the Jive better, as Yami could do the Cha-cha-cha better.

They started talking as they danced, laughing when the other said something funny or commented on one of the other dancers. Yuugi giggled as he saw Anzu's glare in their direction, and explained to Yami what she was like. Yami shuddered, already deciding that he had to stay away from the girl if he ever wanted to look at the word friendship in a normal manner ever again.

Break started and Yuugi sat down at his regular spot, expecting Yami to go over to the large group sitting on the other side of the hall. To his surprise, Yami followed him and sat beside him.

"Don't you want to sit with the others?" Yuugi looked at Yami curiously. Did Yami prefer being alone as well? And if so, why didn't he sit at one of the empty booths, there were more than enough.

Yami shrugged, "I don't like large groups too much. Besides," he smiled at Yuugi, "I think I'll prefer your company over theirs."

The comment had the desired effect as Yuugi blushed again and looked away. Yami had been making comments all evening just to see how Yuugi would react, and to see that cute blush appear on the other's cheeks. Yami had to admit, Yuugi was very cute, one of the best dancers he'd ever met, and he felt attracted to the other.

"Ano… okay." Yami smirked as he saw Yuugi struggle to push his blush down. Now if he could only find out is Yuugi was interested in guys instead of girl like him.

"Yuugi!" Yami winced as he heard an over cheerful voice call out his new friend's – and if he had anything to say out it, future boyfriend's – name. Glancing to the side, he saw the girl Yuugi had pointed out to be Anzu the friendship bitch coming over. Yuugi had told him all about the flirting as well, and Yami was already determined to put a stop to it. Yuugi would be _his_.

Hearing Yuugi groan, Yami chuckled slightly; oh this was going to be fun. For him anyway.

"Ugh, hey Anzu. What is it?" Anzu didn't seem to pick up on the reluctant tone, and just kept smiling an inhumanly cheerful smile.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to dance." During the breaks, music was put on so people could practice some more. Anzu often used this time to drag Yuugi along with her to 'practice'. Right, like she needed it. She was one of the only girls that could keep up with Yuugi fairly well, and danced championships for the school.

"Ano… I think I'll stay here this time. Sorry Anzu." Anzu glared at Yami who smirked at her. He hadn't even said one word and he was already winning the war obviously declared by the brunette.

"But, I have to practice and you're the only one good enough." Anzu gave him a seductive look. Well, it would've looked seductive to any boy except Yuugi, since he knew what the girl behind that look was like.

"I'm sorry Anzu."

Before Anzu could utter a new protest, Yami decided that it was time to step in. This girl had to go, "Aibou, shall we go get some drinks?"

Again Yuugi blushed. Aibou? Oh god he was really starting to fall for Yami and the guy wasn't even trying.

"S-sure." Yami casually threw his arm around Yuugi's waist and led the boy to the bar, leaving a fiercely glaring Anzu behind.

"Thanks, she would've dragged me out there if you hadn't said anything." Yuugi looked up to meet the smiling face of Yami.

"No problem, I don't like her anyway. From what I just saw and the things you've told me, she's a bitch. What do you want?" Yami took out his wallet.

Yuugi blinked, was Yami offering him a drink? Why did that mean so much to him? Why was he still acting like that schoolgirl with a crush! "A-ano, Coke?"

Yami nodded and ordered two cokes, before paying for them and handing one to Yuugi. He resisted the urge to smirk once again at the oh-so cute blush on Yuugi's cheeks. God he needed to know if Yuugi was into guys! He wouldn't start full out flirting with the other until he knew for sure. Now how to find out…

"So… how long have you been dancing?" Yami snapped out of his musings and looked back at Yuugi who had sadly enough managed to get rid of the blush. The boy was smiling up at him with nothing but pure innocence and curiosity.

"Third year for me, I pick up on things pretty fast." Yuugi's smile widened. So Yami was just like him. He had never danced before and just had a knack for it.

They talked some more, telling each other of their families and friends a little. Yuugi found out that Yami had just moved from Egypt, and didn't have any friends yet. He lived with his father in an apartment, but the two couldn't stand each other. Yami's father was a successful businessman and quite rich, but refused to donate any of the money to good causes like Yami had suggested on many occasions.

It also turned out that Yami would be going to Domino High, the same high school as Yuugi was attending. They'd probably have some classes with the other since they both had similar profiles.

"Okay boys and girls, break time is over. Let's start slow with the Rumba shall we?"

Yami and Yuugi walked back to the dance floor still talking, Yami's arm once again around Yuugi's waist to get that cute blush to cover the other's cheeks.

Anzu on many occasions tried to switch with Yami so she could dance with Yuugi, but no such luck. Yami, even when dancing as a girl, managed to keep Yuugi far away from the girl without Yuugi even so much as suspecting it. Yami could see Anzu fuming as she obviously did notice.

Class ended all too soon for both of them this time. Both boys got their coats and said goodbye at the door – Yami kissing Yuugi's hand once more just to see that blush for the last time that day – before walking towards their homes.

Yuugi was practically floating as he reached his house, and barely acknowledged his grandfather as the old man asked how it had been. Skipping up the stairs, Yuugi threw himself down on his bed and sighed contently. God, he was so not acting like that schoolgirl with a crush anymore, he had actually become that schoolgirl with the crush… only male in this case.

After putting on his pj's and crawling into his bed, Yuugi closed his eyes with a happy smile on his face, and was off to dreamland in no time. His dreams – of course – were filled with Yami, and not just them dancing together either.

* * *

"Yuugi? Are you still paying attention?" Yuugi snapped out of his dream state and looked up to meet crimson eyes showing amusement. 

"Sorry Yami, just got caught up in my thoughts again."

Yami chuckled in amusement, "Even when you're not thinking about it you don't make single mistake dancing."

Yuugi blushed, but smiled, "Well you don't either."

Yami smirked, "Well you might want to keep your attention on the dance floor and me this time if you want to get that stupid piece of paper stating that you passed your third year. The guy is looking our way."

Yuugi and Yami were at their graduation, and were currently dancing the Quickstep. The man Yami had mentioned was the examiner, and he was indeed looking their way to determine their grades. Yuugi was male this time so he was the one getting the grades.

Yuugi laughed nervously, "I guess you're right, though I doubt him giving either of us any bad grades. We're still the top pupils here." Nonetheless, Yuugi took a firmer hold on Yami and concentrated more on the dance then his previous daydream.

"Well if you can daydream and dance without flaws at the same time, I doubt him giving you any grades lower than a 9. Oh, Anzu's looking our way." Yami pushed himself even closer to Yuugi – for now ignoring the suppressed moan he received from the smaller teen – and smirked at the girl who still hadn't given up on getting Yuugi. Everyone – except Yami, Yuugi, and apparently Anzu – could see that Yami and Yuugi were in love, and had given up on both of them. All except Anzu who was still trying to snatch Yuugi away at each end every occasion she got. All those were stopped by Yami.

Yuugi giggled, "You really have to stop doing that. I think she's getting worse because of it." He didn't do anything to push Yami back though, loving the other's body pushed against his own. God if that could only happen when-

He cut himself off; sex was not a good thing to think about right now, and it would only bring him back to that daydream he'd been having when Yami snapped him back to reality.

Yami pouted, "But it's fun to see her mad." he gave Yuugi a mock pleading look, "Please Yuugi?" he slowly caressed the hand that was holding Yuugi's. After three months of flirting, Yuugi still blushed brightly whenever Yami would do something. Yami had found out not long after they'd met that Yuugi was not only interested in girls, but in guys as well. Yami had stopped the slight hints and had gone over to full out flirting. Sadly enough, Yuugi had yet to respond to it really.

Yuugi shook his head, "You're hopeless." The smile on his face however, told Yami he didn't give a damn about Anzu being taunted like this.

The music stopped, and Yami and Yuugi walked over to one of the booths. That had been their last dance so now they could just sit back and enjoy the other people dancing. Or in Yami's case, laugh at all the mistakes they made.

Of course, things just couldn't go the way the two wanted, and Anzu sat down with them. Yuugi let out a frustrated sigh, and Yami glared at her slightly. If this kept up, he'd be giving in to the urge to kill the brunette. An urge he'd been suppressing for a very long time now.

"Hey Yuugi. How'd it go?" Anzu scooted closer to the smaller teen, ignoring Yami's presence completely.

"It was okay." Yuugi shifted away from the brunette but the girl just kept coming closer. At one point, Yami had had enough and pulled Yuugi onto his lap, glaring at Anzu with a look that could've killed any normal human being.

Too bad Anzu wasn't normal, and Yami suspected her to be an alien instead of human too.

Yuugi's eyes widened as he was pulled into Yami's lap. Although he was sure – well pretty sure anyway – that Yami was only doing it to annoy Anzu further, it still got him to blush bright crimson. When Yami wrapped his arms around his waist possessively, Yuugi thought he was going to faint.

"Aibou, do you want to go take a walk?" Yami continued the glare contest he and Anzu had started for the umpteenth time.

"S-sure." Yuugi didn't trust his legs very much at the moment, but he wanted to get away from Anzu as fast as possible. This seemed to be the quickest way.

Slowly Yuugi stood up from Yami's lap as the other boy released his possessive hold. Feeling that he wouldn't collapse to the ground as his legs refused to keep him up, Yuugi took a few steps away from the booth before waiting for Yami.

Yami gave Anzu one last glare before getting up and walking over to Yuugi. He wrapped one arm around the other's waist before leading the boy outside, smirking at the slight growl he heard from behind. Now how many was the score? 110.392.847 for Yami, 0 for Anzu or something?

They left the dance school – Yami not removing his arm from Yuugi's waist – and walked over to a fountain not far away. It was half hidden since the small square it was on was surrounded almost completely by bushes. Almost no one came here, but it was their special spot.

Yami sat down on the edge of the fountain and pulled Yuugi back into his lap. Yuugi blushed again – his mind still trying to come up with excuses for Yami's behaviour though failing this time – before tensing slightly as Yami wrapped his arms around his waist again.

"Y-Yami…?"

"Yes, Aibou?" Yami murmured into Yuugi's ear, loving the shiver it caused. God what he wouldn't do to just start kissing the boy in his lap right now. He'd probably do anything.

"N-never mind." Yuugi forced himself to relax. This meant nothing, this was just his imagination. He was just looking into this too much. Yami couldn't like him… could he? Sure, Yuugi had found out Yami was gay some time ago now… but how lucky could he get?

Yami chuckled, "So did you have fun?" he slowly started to caress Yuugi's leather clad stomach with his thumbs, feeling Yuugi relax completely in his arms and lean into him.

"Yeah, ever since you came dancing's been fun again." Yuugi smiled and turned his head slightly to look at Yami, "How about you?"

Yami smiled, "Same. Though I must say that taunting Anzu has made it more fun too." The smirk came back onto his face.

Yuugi giggled, "You really do take too much joy out of doing that, here and at school." He gave Yami a fake scolding look.

Yami looked devastated, playing along with the joke, "Oh Aibou, I'm sorry! I didn't know you loved her and wanted to be with her! I've been keeping you two apart, haven't I?"

"That's not even funny to joke about." Yuugi shuddered and subconsciously leaned closer to Yami. He gave the other a playful push, smiling nonetheless.

Yami, however, hadn't expected the sudden push and with a slight yelp, fell back into the fountain, taking Yuugi with him. Both laughed at their drenched states, and a water fight started. At the end, every piece of skin and clothing on both boys was wet, their hair now looking even weirder than it had before. Yami had also pinned Yuugi to the the statue of an angel firing water from a bow, their bodies pushed together.

"Give up?" Yami asked, smirking as he saw the flushed face of his Aibou at their position. Oh if he could just lean down and…

"Never!" Yuugi tried to push Yami off him, but only managed to receive a small moan from Yami and more pressure added to his body. Oh this was so not going to end well for him. He was getting a hard-on, and Yami would be able to feel that very well in this position.

"You sure?" Yami had trouble holding back the lust from his voice, and was sure some of it slipped through anyway. If Yuugi kept this up, he wouldn't be able to control himself anymore. Well, this was as good a time as any to see what would happen.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around the other teen again, drawing circles on the others back with his hands.

Yuugi didn't answer, not trusting his voice to sound steady right now. He could feel his legs turning boneless more and more with each passing second, as his mind was slowly turning into a puddle of goo. Without thinking about it, he clutched Yami's shirt for support, looking up into Yami's eyes in an already dazed manner. Being pushed against something by Yami's body was already enough to wipe out most of his coherent thoughts, but Yami wrapping his arms around him at the same time didn't allow _any_ coherent thoughts.

Yami smirked when he saw Yuugi's reaction, before leaning down to Yuugi's ear, "Or do you want to give up?" Without giving Yuugi any time to respond, he kissed the other on his lips with passion, only hoping that Yuugi could still think enough to decide if he liked this or not.

Yuugi snapped back to reality as soon as he felt Yami's lips cover his. His first reflex was to pull back, but since his head was resting against the statue, he couldn't. Shock shot through his body as he felt Yami run his tongue over his bottom lip, nibbling it slightly. With a loud moan, Yuugi's arms wrapped around Yami's neck as he opened his mouth for Yami to explore. He silently vowed that if this was just a very realistic dream, he'd kill every god that existed.

Yami let his hands wander, and slipped them both under Yuugi's shirt, letting them roam the skin there without any leather to cover it. He moaned at the sweet taste his Aibou had, never wanting to pull back and lose that taste.

Yuugi's hands tangled themselves into Yami's hair as he moaned just as hard. Self-control was forgotten for both boys, as they practically devoured each other.

After a long time of kissing, Yami finally drew back for some air, panting heavily and licking his lips for Yuugi's after taste. Yuugi too was panting heavily, and leaning on Yami's body as he was sure his legs would refuse to support him right now. They stayed like that for a while, just trying to catch their breath and basking in the other's presence.

A loud gasp snapped both of them back to reality, and they looked towards the direction of the dance school to see Anzu standing there with wide eyes.

"Yu-Yuugi, how could you do that to me! I thought you were my friend! How could you!" Yuugi blinked, his mind still recovering from the kiss and not even bothering to understand why Anzu was there and what she was ranting about this time. He just leaned his head on Yami's shoulder. Feeling the arms around his waist tighten, he sighed happily, not wanting to ever leave that safe embrace.

"I think," Yami said with an evil smirk on his face, "that Yuugi thinks differently. Right, Aibou?"

Yuugi just nodded, not caring about what Yami was up to this time with Anzu, or even bothering to listen to the conversation.

Tears slowly appeared in Anzu's eyes and with a loud sob she ran away, not able to look at the scene in front of her any longer.

Yami chuckled and looked back down at the boy in his arms, "You still with me?"

Yuugi smiled, "Half, the other half is still piecing together after that kiss. What did Anzu just say?"

"Nothing important, Aibou." Yami chuckled again, "Now let's go inside to get our worthless pieces of paper that state we're the best."

Yuugi glanced up, "In this state? We look horrible… and I don't think I can walk. The bones in my legs disappeared at one point."

Yami smirked, "Well then I'll just have to carry you." With a slight yelp from Yuugi, Yami lifted the boy out of the water bridal style, "And we'll have to go back in for those diplomas, we can't just leave."

Yuugi's mind was disagreeing, and showing Yuugi other possibilities to use his time with Yami. Sadly enough, Yami seemed determined to go get those diplomas, so Yuugi just left it. Besides, he had a feeling those nice little ideas would be coming true sometime soon anyway.

"Okay, koi." Yuugi leaned his head on Yami's shoulder and sighed happily again as he felt Yami's grip tighten at his words.

"I love you too, Yuugi." Yami smiled before walking into the dance school again, completely ignoring all the strange looks he received at the state Yuugi and he were in – both in looks and the way Yami was carrying Yuugi. Now if only that overdone ceremony for handing over those stupid pieces of paper they called diplomas would hurry. He had much better things planned with his time right now.

* * *

**There, all done. I actually wrote this in about 3 hours time without stopping, it's 2:40 AM right now, and I'm tired. I'm gonna go sleep. This won't stop you people from reviewing of course! **


	2. Chapter 02

**I know I'm very late with this, as I had planned to post this last week, but school's been a bitch so I just didn't have the time. Hope you all enjoy the chap though! R&R!**

* * *

**--: Dance :--  
Chapter 02 **

"And that concludes our graduation. We hope to see you all next year!"

With loud cheers, one last song was put on so those who wanted could dance one more time.

Yuugi laughed as Yami twirled him around in his arms while dancing, before taking a firm hold again and pulling the smaller teen closer. They still looked horrible, but none of the people watching them seemed to notice very much, too impressed by their talent.

Anzu had 'mysteriously' vanished, though when asked about it, Yuugi would burst into giggles - as Yami had finally told him what happened – and Yami would smirk victoriously. Needless to say, no one pushed the matter.

When the music stopped, everyone who had stayed for the last dance rushed to their coats, talking loudly and making it hard to hear anyone a little too far away.

Lucky for Yuugi, he had his own personal bodyguard with a glare that could kill. One look from Yami and everyone stepped aside to make room.

Within no time, the two had grabbed their jackets and were out of the dance school, the slightly cold night air passing over their exposed skin.

"So, you want to come to my place to celebrate?" Yuugi blushed at the suggestive and lustful tone in Yami's voice. Not that his own mind wasn't swimming with the same ideas Yami's mind obviously was.

"Well, I would, but my Grandpa's waiting and he'd get worried and-" Yami cut the now rambling teen off with a searing kiss.

"If you don't want to yet, just say so." Yami smiled gently at the furiously blushing teen in his arms. He was disappointed on the inside of course, but wouldn't show it; he wasn't going to push Yuugi into anything he didn't want yet.

"N-no!" Yuugi pushed himself closer to Yami again and kissed the other teen. Drawing back, he smiled at the other, "I do, I just have to tell my Grandpa first."

Yami smirked and pulled a cell phone from his pocket. "Well then, give him a call."

Yuugi hesitated for a second, knowing that his house was very close and his grandfather would prefer him coming home first, but then decided that it wasn't all that important and took the phone offered to him. Dialling the number, Yuugi just hoped his grandfather wouldn't object too much.

-"Sugoroku Mutou speaking."-

"Hey grandpa." Yuugi sat down on a nearby bench with Yami, and had to hold back a yelp as Yami pulled him into his lap, before wrapping his arms around the younger's waist.

-"Yuugi? Is everything alright?"-

"I'm fine, Grandpa. I'm just calling because I'm going over to Yami's." Yuugi bit back a small moan as Yami started to suck on his neck.

-"Going to celebrate eh? Are you going to stay the night there?"-

"A-ano," Yuugi fought back another moan as Yami bit down softly, slipping his hands under Yuugi's shirt and caressing the skin there, " Y-yeah."

-"Are you sure you're okay? And do you want me to gather some stuff for you to take?"-

"I'm o-okay, Grandpa. I'll b-borrow stuff f-from Yami." Yuugi gasped as Yami kissed his way to the boy's ear and started to suck on the lobe, and a quiet moan finally escaped his lips.

-"Yuugi, what's gong on?"-

Oh god, his grandfather was sounding suspicious, and it didn't seem like Yami would stop any time soon.

"N-noth-ing, Grandpa. I h-have to go now." Without waiting for a reply, Yuugi ended the conversation.

Hearing Yami chuckle behind him, he turned his head slightly to glare at the other. Well, it was supposed to look like a glare, to Yami it looked more like a pout.

"My Grandpa is going to be asking a lot of questions when I get home tomorrow." Yuugi sighed at the innocent look on Yami's face.

"Well you're not going to be having a lot of time tonight to think about an excuse." Yami grinned as he stood up with Yuugi once again bridal style in his arms.

Yuugi 'eep'ed and threw his arms around Yami's neck. Giving his boyfriend another glare – again Yami thought it looked more like a pout – Yuugi gave in to the other immediately as the taller leaned down for another kiss.

Pulling away and smirking slightly at the dazed looking boy in his arms, Yami walked over to his car. With one last brief kiss, he put Yuugi down and walked to the other side of the car, opening Yuugi's door as he sat down.

Smiling with still a few traces of cloudiness in his eyes, Yuugi sat down in the passenger's seat and buckled his seatbelt. "So… are you home along again?" The look on Yami's face as he started the engine and drove in the direction of his house was enough to answer Yuugi's question.

"No, my father came home unexpectedly just before I left to pick you up." Yami glared at the road in front of him; his father was going to be a problem.

Yuugi smiled, "Yeah, you really didn't have to pick me up; I live really close."

Yami shrugged, his glare not leaving his face, "I wanted to."

Yuugi glanced at the harsh glare on his boyfriend's face, before leaning over and giving the other a quick kiss on the cheek.

Yami's glared instantly vanished and a smile replaced it, "Thanks, Aibou."

The rest of the way – only a ten minute drive – was in silence, as both boys were obviously fantasizing about that night. Yuugi had a dreamy look on his face with a blush visible on his cheeks, as Yami was smirking like there was no tomorrow.

As they reached Yami's home, Yuugi snapped out of his daydream and glanced at the expensive looking car in the driveway. "Is that your father's car?"

Yami glanced at the car briefly, before parking his own, "Yes, the show-off can't resist but to leave it in the driveway so everyone can see it.

Yuugi couldn't help but giggle at the exasperated way Yami spoke as both stepped out of the car and walked towards the house – though Yuugi considered calling it a small mansion. Yami decided to ignore his cute boyfriend for now; he'd get back at him as soon as they were in his room.

With a scold set in place, Yami opened the door to reveal his richly furnished home. He had barely closed the door behind him before another man entered the hall Yuugi and he was standing in. The man had a similar scold to Yami's on his face, though his seemed to radiate disappointment rather than dislike like Yami's.

"Well it's about time you got home! The guest room is all wrong, I want your room." The man's voice commanded authority and Yuugi felt like saluting while saying 'Sir, yes sir!'.

"Well that's too bad," although Yami's voice sounded calm, Yuugi could clearly hear a slight growl mixed with the tone, "you're not getting it."

Yami's father glared – Yami matching that glare with his own, "I think I have most authority in this house."

"I think I do since I live here. Both glares intensified until the older of the two finally noticed a third presence in the hallway. His glare turned to Yuugi and disgust mixed in with the anger. Yuugi visibly flinched and had to resist the urge to hide behind Yami.

"And who is _this_." Even the man's tone screamed the disgust showing in his crimson eyes. Being subtle was obviously something this man wasn't good at.

"This is Yuugi," Yami pulled the smaller teen into his arms protectively, "my boyfriend."

Yami's father traded a lot of expressions in mere seconds; disbelief, disgust, anger, hatred, and finally settled with disgust once more. The man obviously hadn't known his son liked guys instead of girls.

"You're… he… boy…" Yami couldn't help but smirk at his speechless father. Sure, he'd had other relationships with guys before, but since his father was never home the man had never found out about his sexual preference. Yami wasn't the type to hide it though, and he loved the way his father was reacting right now. Getting Aknunkanon Atemu speechless was something that was very rare and had almost been declared impossible.

"If you'll excuse us, Yuugi and I are going to celebrate." With one arms wrapped around Yuugi's waist, Yami started towards the stairs, planning to ignore everything his father said. Too bad Aknunkanon had other ideas.

"You're not excused," the older growled, a glare set on his face once more, "and he's leaving."

Yami stopped at the bottom of the stairs and mentally strangled his father. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Yami turned to glare at his father again.

"Go ahead to my room Yuugi, I'll be right there."

Yuugi glanced between the two men in the hallway, before slowly nodding and walking up the steps.

As he heard the door to his room first opening and then closing again, Yami's glare intensified to the point where you'd almost die because of it. "You're never home, you've never cared about me, you've never even asked how I've been in those times that you were home, but now you think you can tell me who to love and who not!" he hissed.

"You can't love that runt! It's wrong!" Aknunkanon matched Yami's tone, though disgust was once more evident in it as well.

Before even Yami knew what he was doing, his hand had connected with his father's cheek in one swift motion. Aknunkanon's expression changed to shocked as a handprint slowly appeared on his cheek, a stinging sensation making itself known.

"_No one_ speaks about Yuugi like that." Yami hissed, "If you _ever_ speak of him like that again, I'll do _much_ worse."

Without waiting for a reaction, Yami turned around and walked up the stairs, leaving his father's still shocked form behind without caring what he'd just done or the possible consequences of it.

As Yami reached the top of the stairs, some of his anger was replaced by shock as he saw Yuugi's brightly smiling form leaning against his bedroom door.

"Yuugi? What are you-" before Yami could finish his question, Yuugi's lips connected with his own in a passionate kiss.

As the two broke apart, Yuugi found himself pushed against the door again, as Yami's lustful crimson-red orbs stared at him.

"Thanks." the younger said, another smile on his face.

Yami raised an eyebrow, "For what?" Reluctantly he pulled away and opened the door to his room, locking it as soon as Yuugi was inside.

"For defending me against your father." Yuugi removed his shoes and socks before flopped down on the bed, watching as a smirking Yami approached him after getting rid of his shoes and socks as well, his eyes filling with more lust as he got closer.

"My pleasure," Yami purred, slowly crawling over the king-sized bed in a seductive manner.

Yuugi groaned at Yami's speed - or lack thereof – as he felt himself growing harder. God Yami could be such a tease!

Chuckling at the impatience showing in Yuugi's amethyst depths, Yami finally reached the boy and smirked, "Impatient, are we?"

"For all we know your father is going to break the door down after he gets over his shock." Yuugi giggled at the memory, as he had watched it from the top of the stairs. The look Aknunkanon had given had almost made him burst out in laughter, but luckily he had managed to hold it back.

Yami chuckled, "Lucky for us, the door's really strong. My father's tried and failed every time he did." Yami smirked again as he straddled Yuugi, before leaning down and starting to kiss and suck on the boy's neck.

Yuugi let out a small moan as he tilted his head to the side to give Yami more access, while his hands came up to tangle in the other's hair.

Slowly Yami kissed and licked his way along Yuugi's collarbone, frowning as he reached the black sleeveless top the other was wearing. Starting to suck and softly bite down on the flesh just above the shirt, Yami's hands travelled down to slip under Yuugi's shirt and caress the boy's stomach.

Yuugi moaned as Yami's hands kept going up, pulling his mouth away just long enough to get rid of the annoying shirt that was blocking the elder's way. Yuugi arched into his boyfriend, wanting to feel the other more.

Yami groaned softly as their still clothed members rubbed together for a second. Only barely containing the urge to rip the rest of Yuugi's clothes off him, one of Yami's hands darted down to Yuugi's pants, as the other massaged the boy's nipple.

Yuugi groaned as Yami merely toyed with his zipper, merely teasing without actually pulling it down, while at the same time kissing his way to the still free nipple. His hands tightened on the spiky locks they were holding and another moan escaped his lips as Yami bit down softly on the erect stub, swirling his tongue over the tip.

Finally deciding that he had teased Yuugi enough, Yami pulled the zipper of the other's pants down, before removing the item completely. Yuugi was now left in nothing but his boxers, and the bulge in them showed how aroused he really was.

Looking up into approving, lustful crimson, Yuugi blushed slightly, though his mind was already too hazy to make it a very deep one. Letting go of the other's hair, Yuugi let his hands slide down the other's chest, drawing a slight moan from his boyfriend. Yuugi tugged at the shirt still covering Yami's upper body, before removing it completely to reveal a well-toned chest with a very nice tan.

Yami smirked as Yuugi's eyes travelled down his chest. Leaning down, he claimed the other's lips in a deep and lustful kiss again, before making a trail of butterfly kisses along the other's jaw line to reach his ear, "Like what you see?" he purred, before kissing his way down and starting on a new hickey.

Yuugi shivered, closing his eyes in pure pleasure. Feeling Yami's hands travel down again to obviously pull off his boxers, a few coherent thought managed to somehow slip back into his mind, reminding him that Yami was still wearing his leather pants.

With on swift motion, Yuugi flipped their positions, leaving Yami to give a slightly shocked look, though it was quickly covered. Yuugi simply grinned and leaned down to start his own hickey in Yami's neck.

Yami let out a soft moan, his arms coming up to push Yuugi's head closer in a demand for more. Yuugi responded eagerly by biting down on the skin while with one hand playing with Yami's nipple, as the other slipped down to undo the older teen's pants.

Pulling away to get rid of the black leather pants, Yuugi was slightly surprised to find nothing underneath, leaving Yami completely naked. Yami – who had closed his eyes while Yuugi had been working in his neck – opened his crimson eyes to smirk once again as Yuugi's eyes automatically travelled down to his member. He grinned and took the opportunity to flip them around again, drawing a slight yelp from Yuugi.

Yuugi didn't get much time to even so much as blink, as Yami's lips once again crushed against his own. Yuugi immediately wrapped his arms around the other's neck to draw him closer, gasping as Yami pulled off his boxers in one swift motion before grinding into him.

Yami chuckled as Yuugi threw his head back as he continued to grind into the other, loving the gasps, groans and moans he received. Yuugi was by now panting and just about ready to come even without any further help. Yami decided that that wouldn't be any fun, and with a groan of protest slip off Yuugi.

"Y-Yami?" Yuugi watched through half-lidded eyes as Yami reached for the nightstand next to his bed, and into one of the drawers. His mind was too hazy to comprehend much, let alone understand why Yami had stopped. Not to mention that he was still a virgin and didn't know that much about having sex anyway.

Yami grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer and looked back at his boyfriend with a reassuring smile, though that was pretty hard to do through all the lust clouding his senses, "Don't worry, Aibou." He quickly crawled back to the younger teen, lying back on top and giving the other a deep kiss.

Yuugi melted into the kiss, his last few sensible thoughts leaving him completely now. At suddenly feeling Yami shift off his slightly, and then feeling something cold enter him, he pulled away and yelped slightly.

Yami smiled apologetically at the surprised look in those beautiful amethyst orbs. Knowing the preparation would hurt – as he'd gone through it once himself – he had tried to distract Yuugi as much as possible. Needless to say this failed miserably. Leaning down, he started to nibble on Yuugi's lobe again, once again trying to distract his boyfriend.

"Just relax, Yuugi. It'll make it easier." Yuugi shifted somewhat awkwardly, before trying to relax as much as possible. He felt Yami play with his bangs while continuing to whisper calming words, and smiled slightly at the attempt to distract him.

Slowly Yami added a second finger, hating the slightly pained cry he received but knowing it would soon fade into pleasure. Yuugi's body had automatically tensed at the intrusion once more, making it only more painful, "Relax, Aibou."

Yuugi forced himself to relax as Yami had said. Why did people have sex exactly if it only hurt?

Before Yuugi could ask anything though, Yami had once again started a deep kiss, while at the same time adding a third finger. Yuugi's pained cry was muffled by the kiss and the younger teen managed to keep his body relaxed, but Yami knew how much the boy was hurting at the moment.

Mentally apologizing, Yami started to make scissoring movements to stretch Yuugi further. Yuugi broke the kiss and clenched his eyes shut, only barely holding back another cry of pain.

Yami kept going for a few moments, while trying to find the spot that would have Yuugi crying out in pleasure. A smirk appeared on his face as soon as he found the prostate, knowing the pleasure would now take over.

Yuugi's eyes shot open as the tip of Yami's finger brushed a spot inside him, and the pain mixed with extreme pleasure. He moaned as Yami hit it again, his erection that had started to go limp again slightly at the pain shooting back up.

Yami grinned as he saw Yuugi close his eyes in pleasure this time, while moaning loudly in a demand for more. He continued for a few more moments until he was satisfied that Yuugi was prepared enough. He withdrew his fingers only to receive a groan of protest. Chuckling, Yami gave Yuugi a chaste kiss as he slicked his erection with the lube, before throwing the bottle into the room without care.

"Y-Yami?" Yuugi opened his eyes in frustration, to meet Yami's crimson orbs. He wanted more and he wanted it now!

"Don't worry, Yuugi. This will hurt again though. Wrap your legs around my waist." Yuugi blinked, before doing as he was told. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself for what was coming.

Yami carefully positioned himself at Yuugi's entrance, before sliding in slowly. He moaned loudly at the sweet heat and tightness that met him, almost loosing the self-control that was keeping him from thrusting in as fast as he could. He didn't want to hurt Yuugi any more than was necessary.

Yuugi winced and bit his lip softly as the new intrusion. Yami stopped once he was fully embedded in him, obviously letting him adjust to the new sensation.

Yami started to kiss and suck on Yuugi's neck once more while waiting for the other to be ready. As he felt Yuugi relax again and a small moan escaped the other's throat, Yami pulled out of Yuugi almost completely, before slamming back in, already trying to find Yuugi's sweet spot again.

Yuugi moaned as Yami kept thrusting into him. On one hand it hurt like hell, on the other it went wonderful, and the mix of pain and pleasure felt so good it left him craving for more and more.

As Yami finally found Yuugi's prostate, he grinned through his pants at hearing Yuugi give his loudest moan yet. With all of his strength he kept slamming into that bundle of nerves, moaning loudly himself. He reached between their bodies to grab Yuugi's throbbing erection and started to pump it in time with his thrust.

Yuugi lost himself completely to the pleasure that was completely keeping every coherent thought away from his mind. He threw his head back as his hands gripped the cover of the bed he was laying on, almost pulling it loose. His legs tightened around Yami's waist to try and draw the other in even more, something that earned him a low groan from Yami.

Not able to take anymore, Yuugi screamed Yami's name as he released between their bodies, his orgasm taking him over and leaving him in a complete daze once more. As soon as he released, his inner walls tightened around Yami's member, pushing the older over the edge and making him release with a loud moan of Yuugi's name.

Yami collapsed on top of his boyfriend, not having the strength or will to pull out of the boy. Both lay there until their orgasms finally faded away, leaving both boys satisfied and happy, but very exhausted.

Yami pulled out of Yuugi and lay down next to him, before drawing the younger into his arms and sighing happily. Hearing loud banging on his door, Yami blinked in surprise. He could now also hear his father's voice yelling angrily from the other side of the door, demanding Yami open it.

"How long has he been…?" Yuugi glanced up at Yami in question, seeing the same confused look on the other's face.

"I don't know… But I'll bet he's been there for a while and we just didn't hear." Yami grinned sheepishly, "But who really cares?" He kissed Yuugi deeply again, before reaching for the covers and draping them over their bodies. Both sighed happily as they snuggled together and closed their eyes, completely ignoring the angry man on the other side of the door.

* * *

**And that was the chap! Now I hadn't even planned on writing this, but after I got a few reviews that wanted this so much, I decided to just write it. This was the last chap for real, so review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
